


Dreaming in the Undertow

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Community: halfamoon, F/M, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hundred years, hundred more, someday we may see a woman king."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> Waaay back in September, I took fic prompts. Vera left this one:
>
>> Pirates! Will/Elizabeth/Jack
>> 
>> _They say a true dancer  
>  dances only with her god  
>  in the stillness of her being_
> 
> For Vera and for halfamoon. Audienced by Eliza. Summary from Iron &amp; Wine. 

They're asleep on either side of her, Elizabeth's boys, dreaming of an endless sea. Elizabeth knows what they dream, just as she's certain Will knows the time of her death, the time of Jack's; what Jack knows, she entertains herself by not asking. There are so many possibilities between the sea goddess and her crow child.

In Elizabeth's dreams, Jack is often a bird, wheeling in the brilliant sky. Will is a less constant shape, but a more constant presence, sword and ship and treasure chest, the steady beat of a heart against hers. He's a promise the goddess made her, a promise she made in return, ten years and forever on the tide.

The goddess is there too, unbound by name or shape, bound by agreement. This might be a thing Jack knows, the difference between pirate lords and Pirate King, what the goddess gives a monarch who did not try to bind her, who stood against the lords who bound her.

Or it might be nothing to do with Kings at all, and a thing Jack wouldn't know. It might be what the goddess gives Elizabeth, a woman on the sea, of the sea, a pirate in every heart she holds. It might be what she gives for the mess Davy Jones made of the position of ferryman for the dead of the sea, before he passed that position to Elizabeth's husband. It might be what she gives for the service that husband provides, and Elizabeth's service, Pirate King for the ferryman's term.

Ten years and, forever on the tide, the woman, the wind, the water.


End file.
